starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brujas de Dathomir
Las Brujas de Dathomir (también llamadas Dathomirians o Dathomiri) era un grupo de sensibles a la Fuerza del planeta Dathomir. También las conocían como las Hijas de Allya en el honor de la rebelde Caballera Jedi Allya, que fue desterrada al planeta alrededor del 600 ABY, y a quién ellas consideran como su ancestra. Durante el Imperio Galáctico, los descendientes de Allya se habían dividido en clanes dominados por una mujer que fueron llamados con adjetivos de señales regionales. Cada clan tenía unas reglas propias en cuanto al uso de Fuerza, pero todos los clanes sostuvieron una regla por encima de todas las demás: "Nunca ceder all mal" 'Orígenes' "Mientras los rancors se cenaban a otros, las hijas de Allya prosperamos de generación en generación, enseñándoles a sus hijas los hechizos. Nos dividimos en clanes, y durante mucho tiempo los clanes compitieron por hombres en amistosa rivalidad, robando compañeros. Nos gobernamos a nosotras mismas, castigando a cualquiera usando los hechizos de la noche. En los días de mi abuela, empujábamos los rancors salvajes de estas montañas. Mis abuelas cazaron a los últimos. Esperábamos paz al fin". ―Teniente Djo a Luke Skywalker Alrededor del 600 ABY, una Dama Jedi llamada Allya llegó al yermo planeta de Dathomir, al parecer en un exilio forzado por el Consejo Jedi para meditar con la Fuerza en soledad. A su llegada, sin embargo, se encontró allí con otros exiliados humanos. Las evidencias lingüísticas sugieren que dicha poblacion se aisló del resto de la Galaxia desde los días del Imperio Paecian, alrededor del 3.000 ABY o incluso antes, mientras que la tradicion Dathomiri afirma que los habitantes que Allya encontró habían sido exiliados por producir droides de batalla ilegales; lo que no está claro a partir de las evidencias es si los primeros asentamientos se formaron por un solo y gran grupo antes de la llegada de Allya, o si por otro lado Dathomir fue usada continuamente como colonia penal durante milenios. Sin embargo, se sabe que unos poco chamanes humanos ya habitaban en Dathomir hacia el siglo cuarenta antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algunos de los cuales montaron en una nave Tho Yor en el año 36.453 ABY y se unieron a la formación de la orden Je'daii. Otro factor del pasado de Dathomir que puede resultar relevante pero que parece haber sido por las nuevas generaciones es la existencia de una academia Sith en el planeta a finales de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, poco antes del 1.000 ABY. Este fue uno de los más prestigiosos lugares de entrenamientos de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, clasificada junto con la Academia de Iridonia sólo por detras del nuevo centro fundando en la antigual capital de Korriban y entrenando Sith al mismo nivel que los Caballeros Jedi: no obstante, no se conoce cuando duró en funcionamiento o si dejó legado alguno en el planeta. Lo que está claro es que para la llegada de Allya, la población humana se había convertido en presa de los seres dominantes de la cadena alimentaria del planeta: los rancors. Pero cuando Allya asumió el liderazgo de la poblacion, se comenzó el proceso de unificacion de la cultura humana en Dathomir, fundada en la esclavización de la población masculina para guerrerras femeninas sensitivas a la Fuerza, la transformación del rancor de depredador a aliada y en el Libro de la Ley. Los nativos atribuían a veces la creación de la sociedad enteramente a Allya, presentándola como una mujer solitaria entre una chusma de hombres indefensos, merienda de rancors hambrientos hasta que se convirtieron en sus complacientes esclavos. Estas tradiciones insinuan que Allya redujo la poblacion a la subyugación voluntaria en una sola vida, con los pocos que no le siguieron convirtiéndose en comida para los rancors; a los esclavos más favorecidos se les ofrecía la posibilidad de convertirse en parejas para sus seguidoras, sabiendo que si engendraban hijos serían alimento de rancor. Los niños fuero criados por otros esclavos para seguir la tradición de esclavitud masculina mientras que las hijas de Allya fueron criadas por ella y entrenadas en los caminos de la fuerza. thumb|left|La Hermana de la Noche Kyrisa y su montura rancor Esta versión afirma que la sociedad Dathomiri se creó en una sola generación y remonta toda la ascendencia humana del planeta a una madre y sus hijas—la mayor de ellas tenía solo dieciséis años locales (alrededor de veinte años estándar) cuando murió su madre Jedi. Pero mientras esta versión fue ampliamente aceptada como precisa y verídica por la Nueva República, es probable que sea al menos parcialmente legendaria. La influencia lingüistica del Paecian en la lengua Dathomiri nos muestra que la poblacion humana se haba establecido dos milenios antes de la llegada de Allya, indicando la existencia de una población reproductura viable; e incluso durante la Nueva República, el Clan de la Montaña Cantante recordó a los otros que no todas fueron "hijas de Allya" y que las que fueron se diluyeron en grupos distintos a lo largo de las generaciones. Sin embargo, es probable que el evento central en la formación de la sociedad Dathomiri fue el descubimiento de Allya de que podía domar los rancors usando la Fuerza, resultando una simbiosis entre jinete y montura que dictará los patrones sociales desde entonces. La atribución del Libro de la Ley a Allya es probablemente correcta también: una codificación de las leyes morales y éticas que ella deseó que sus hijas siguieran, escribiéndolo poco antes de su muerte. La última frase del Libro de la Ley es la misma frase que Allya dijo con sus últimas palabras a sus hijas: "Nunca ceder al mal" 'Cultura' 'Apariciones' Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' * *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Dathomiri Categoría:Cultura de Dathomir Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Organizaciones basadas en la Fuerza Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Religiones